Episode 7084/7085 (20th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron revels in the moment as he wakes next to Robert in their hotel room. Cain tries to boost Charity's morale ahead of going to court. Sam's spent the night in Tracy's room at The Grange and asks her to keep it quiet. He deliberates over what to do in court as Tracy tell him to protect Charity. Gabby entertains herself by convincing April that Pearl is a werewolf. Rakesh convinces the judge that Charity's confession was made under duress and is inadmissible. Finn is down that Emma has disappeared again and questions Ross on what made her leave. Ross and Marlon bump into each other at Donna's grave and share a moment. Ross informs Marlon that Donna told him to pass on the message that she was sorry before she jumped to her death but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Marlon's grateful that he finally did. Sam finds himself lying for Charity in court. Ross comes up with a plan to get Emma back in their lives and drags Finn off to where Emma is staying. Charity puts on a good performance as she gives her side of the story in court, placing all the blame on Declan. Pearl's worried when April, Gabby and Amelia all run away from her in the street. Charity, Sam and Ali are stunned when the Prosecution Barrister reveals that Rachel has arrived in court to give evidence. Finn acts as lookout for Ross as he breaks in to where Emma is staying and stages a robbery in order to unnerve her into leaving the house and staying with them. Pearl's upset when she realises that April thinks she's a werewolf. Rachel undoes Charity's testimony as she takes the stand and gives the true version of events of what happened the night she left the village. Sam can't bear to hear it and dashes out of the court. Aaron's bubble is burst when he and Robert return to the village and Robert goes to meet Chrissie for lunch. News reaches the village that Rachel has returned and Jai nervously expects the worst. Rakesh tries to waver Rachel's testimony but fails. Finn and Ross innocently 'find' Emma clearing up after the break-in and demand she stays with them. Ali's devastated to discover that Rachel has left immediately after giving evidence. The jury reach a verdict and Charity is found innocent of conspiracy to defraud but guilty of perverting the court of justice. She is sentenced to two years. The news reaches the village and Moira realises she's going to be a mum to Noah for the next two years. Jai's relieved when Megan informs him Rachel disappeared immediately after giving evidence. Charity confesses to Cain that she loves him and wants to be with him when she gets out as she is led away. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Prosecution Barrister - Tom Butcher *Clerk - Elizabeth-Ann O'Brien *Judge Beckett - Kit Jackson *Guard - Karl Stimpson *Jury Foreman - James Speakman *Support Worker - Michelle Darkin Price Locations *The Grange - Box room *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dale View - Hallway/stairs and living room *Café Main Street - Café *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Cemetery *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear porch *Hotten Crown Court - Interior *Napier Avenue *31 Napier Avenue - Interior *Unknown hotel in Leeds Notes *First appearance of Rachel Breckle since 16th January 2014. *This double-length episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7pm. No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 21st January 2015 as Coronation Street aired in the 7pm slot, ahead of the National Television Awards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hour-long episode. As her trial begins, Charity prepares to confess her true feelings for Cain, but Chas interrupts them before she has the chance. Sam takes the witness stand first, and as he struggles to lie about Declan, the prosecution seems satisfied Charity is being painted in a damning light; Robert and Aaron discover a new intimacy; and Ross proposes a staged burglary to scare Emma back into the family, but Finn worries the plan will end in disaster. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,840,000 viewers (27th place). Memorable dialogue Prosecution Barrister: "I'd like to begin with another transcript from Declan Macey's confession. 'Charity said we could plant evidence to suggest Sam started the fire, once he was in the frame, she put pressure on his fiancée to take the blame. Rachel had a child by Jai and Charity wanted to get her revenge.' Well that's quite a damning account, wouldn't you say?" Charity Dingle: "Well he did always like the sound of his own voice." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes